Darkest Dungeon
Setting A small hamlet has become infested by demonic and unnatural creatures. Two brave heirs to the land are called back to fight the menace and reclaim the lands for their family. To do this they require and acquire the aid of many cutthroats, sellswords, mercenaries and treasure hunters. Abominations: * Baudry. * Bauquemare. * Brix. * Caen. * Caillot. * Fitton. * Fitzroy. * Flucknet. * Godard. * Hodene. * Libourg. * Montacute. * Neville. * Scolland. * Tourneville. Antiquarians: * Ansgot. * Boneth. * Bonvalet. * Budi. * Croc. * Espec. * Feis. * Grai. * Halacre. * MacRae. * Maynet. * Mortagne. * Mowbray. * Picvini. * Port. * Russell. * Vavasiour. * Viville. Arbalests: * Bohon. * Boislevesque. * Brinon. * Cairon. * Darcy. * Destain. * Fainel. * Gibard. * Loucelles. * Meverel. * Senlis. * Sidney. * Strivelyn. * Tilly. * Willoughby. Bounty Hunters: * Asselin. * Aungier. * Basnage. * Boislevesque. * Colombelles. * Cumin. * Daunger. * Eveque. * Faixdecouer. * Fougeres. * Groulart. * Lanquetot. * Moion. * Norman. * Parthenai. * Sidney. * Voisin. Crusaders: * Albelen. * Basnage. * Baujot. * Bohon. * Boisivon. * Digby. * Dufour. * Finel. * Gand. * MacRae. * Marches. * Meverel. * Montague. * Renold. * Reynauld. * Scolland. * Tullet. * Verrall. Grave Robbers: * Berners. * Bernieres. * Bertran. * Bohun. * Boleyn. * Cardonell. * Carnet. * Combière. * Courteney. * Curteys. * Fevrel. * Giffard. * Marchés. * Neot. * Norman. * Patris. * Rennes. Hamlet Residents: * The Caretaker: an elderly man who has tried to keep the Hamlet running smoothly despite the hardships. Hellions: * Altard. * Bainard. * Baliol. * Caunter. * Cruel. * Danneville. * Dudley. * Funnival. * Godard. * Mallory. * Pierrepont. * Strivelyn. * Wadard. Highwaymen: * Bohun. * Bonneville. * Clerinell. * Corbet. * Dismas. * Divebeugelin. * Fastforeire. * Hacket. * Lisieux. * Machel. * Meri. * Musard. * Tangsoc. * Valognes. Houndmasters: * Belet. * Bourderin. * Dismas. * Duhamel. * Feu. * Fitzroy. * Furnival. * Hachet. * Hugonin. * Jolland. * Lovell. * Ludel. * Rou. * Runeville. * Tranchant. * Watteau. Jesters: * Baissel. * Bordel. * Buron. * Caradas. * Marescot. * Ravenot. * Ros. * Saistet. * Séguier. * Vane. * Vavassour. * Vitalis. * Voisin. Lepers: * Bonvalet. * Bourchier. * Brimou. * Canoville. * Chartres. * Dyel. * Eveque. * Fiennes. * Fitton. * Fougeres. * Martel. * Mathan. * Montbrai. * Pennant. * Roard. * Valognes. Men-at-Arms: * Bertran. * Boleyn. * Bonvalet. * Brimou. * Bretteville. * Chandos. * Dufay. * Faceby. * Fitzherbert. * Fourneaux. * Guideville. * Hue. * Talbot. * Vastel. Occultists: * Bigod. * Bosc. * Bulli. * Busquent. * Caili. * Cover. * Faceby. * Ferroy. * Louvet. * Mansel. * Meverel. * Montaigu. Plague Doctors: * Ansgot. * Boterel. * Bourassa. * Bourdekin. * Bourdet. * Brereton. * Canaigres. * Damours. * Daunger. * Emory. * Ferrieres. * Giffard. * Grai. * Hue. * Lisieux. * Mautravers. * Morphen. * Picot. * Pinel. * Restault. * Wissant. Vestals: * Boteler. * Burci. * Campbell. * Craon. * Dufay. * Feche. * Godard. * Mauronuard. * Neot. * Osmont. * Pennant. * Petremol. * Peveril. * Pipin. * Raimbeaucourt. * Sourdeval. * Thaon. * Vernold. * Ygou. Other individuals have gone before them and several of them kept journals, which have been retrieved. Journal References: * Boleyn: an individual mentioned in "The Blackest of Fates". * Cuthbert: an individual mentioned in "The Blackest of Fates". * Darius: a highwayman who kept a journal. * Moira: a member of Darius' group. * Raeven: a member of Darius' group. * Therion: a member of Darius' group. The following were a list of adversaries that held crucial roles in the army that besieged the hamlet. Adversaries: * Apprentice Necromancer. * Inchoate Flesh. * The Siren. * The Sonorous Prophet. * The Swine Prince. * Wilbur: served as the Swine Prince's aide. * The Wizened Hag. Other individuals mentioned are more like personifications of natural phenomena or abstract concepts. Legends: * Fortune. * Mother Ocean.